Turkey Lurkey Time
by alexherrera5
Summary: Baby Mitchell's first Thanksgiving


Deciding to take a two-hour plane ride from their house in New York to visit Chloe's family in Tennessee for Thanksgiving was a very bold move on Beca and Chloe's part. The brunette was already an anxious flyer, but throw in an unpredictable 5 month old and that's adding about ten more layers of anxiety. The couple decided to buy the extra seat for their daughter, opting to not have her sitting on one of their laps. When they boarded the plane, Chloe sat in the window seat holding Frankie while Beca and the flight attendant hooked up the car seat. Once it was hooked into the middle seat, Beca carefully took the sleeping baby and buckled her into her seat. She then sat down in her aisle seat; silently praying their bundle of joy wouldn't cause any problems.

Beca and Chloe are probably blessed with one of the greatest babies in the world. There were no baby meltdowns on the flight. About 30 minutes in, Frankie woke up fussy most likely due to the pressure in her ears. Chloe quickly gave her her pacifier, reading somewhere that sucking a pacifier on a flight is the baby equivalent of an adult chewing gum. The pacifier did the trick and the baby slept through the rest of the flight.

When the plane landed and people began exiting, Chloe and Beca waited until they were one of the last people left. They didn't want to feel rushed or block the aisle. After unhooking the car seat and grabbing their "carry on" (basically a big ass diaper bag), they made their way to baggage claim. They had expected to be picked up by Chloe's mom, Donna, but when they arrived at the baggage claim she was nowhere to be seen. They looked around for a second until they noticed a tall redhead man, power walking towards them. Chloe smiled and handed Beca the diaper bag and ran to meet her brother halfway for a hug. Beca lugged the car seat and the diaper bag over to where Chloe and her older brother were embracing. She set Francine down and watched the interaction. It had been a while since Chloe has seen her brother. They've both just been so busy with life that neither of them has found the time to visit each other for at least a year.

Chloe pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears off her face. She took a deep breath and gestured over to Francine who was showing off her newly acquired skill of babbling like crazy.

"Caleb, this is your niece and she is very excited to meet you!" Caleb kneeled onto the floor to greet his niece excitedly. He stayed on the floor, talking to Frankie animatedly as she smiled at him. Beca walked off to the conveyer belt and waited for their luggage to come through.

"I thought mom was supposed to get us?" Chloe asked while looking towards Beca, making sure she was okay.

"Well it turns out that Pawpaw bought some things that he wasn't supposed to for thanksgiving dinner tomorrow and Grandma had to go fix it before the store closed! Isn't that right Frankie?" Caleb said in his baby talking voice, looking at Francine while answering the question. The baby smiled and squealed loudly, as if she was agreeing with.

After about fifteen minutes, Beca finally came back over to them. She was huffing and puffing as she tried to pull the two large pieces of luggage. Chloe laughed and grabbed the bigger one of the two. She placed the diaper bag on top of the rolling suitcase so she could carry them both easily. Caleb grabbed the car seat off the floor and motioned for Chloe and Beca to follow them to the car.

The ride to the Beale household was fairly quiet. Caleb had Christmas music playing softly on the radio. Beca sat in the front seat and hummed along while Chloe sat in the back with Frankie to give her a bottle that she had prepared. When they finally arrived, it was around 8pm. Caleb helped Beca pull the luggage out while Chloe carried a sleeping Francine in her car seat. Chloe's father, Alan, greeted them at the door. He stepped aside, allowing them to enter the house, and then shut the door. Beca and Chloe hugged Alan and said hello before making their way into the redhead's childhood room. Donna and Alan had a "pack 'n play" set up in the room for Francine. Beca carefully placed their sleeping daughter in the playpen while Chloe unpacked their things.

After changing into their pajamas, the girls walked into the kitchen to say hello to Donna. She was standing over the stove, making them and Caleb some soup and grilled cheese to eat for dinner. They all sat around the table, eating and discussing what they would all be in charge of doing tomorrow. Donna and Chloe would be doing the cooking, Alan and Caleb were in charge of setting up the tables and chairs as well as lugging all the soda and alcohol in from the garage (in between commercials during the football game). Because Beca can't cook for shit and is notorious for having spaghetti arms, she is on Frankie duty for the day. Once the duties were all handed out, everyone headed upstairs to get some sleep.

Beca woke up at around 8am. She looked to her wife's side of the bed to see it already empty. She got up and walked over to where Frankie was sleeping. The brunette knew her daughter was going to wake up soon, so she walked to the diaper bag and pulled out a fresh diaper and a baby wipe. She tossed those onto the bed and opened up the front zipper of her suitcase and pulled out an outfit for the baby to surprise her wife with. She knew Chloe had a special dress for the baby to wear during dinner, but when she went to target Tuesday night to buy some last minute things she saw this outfit and couldn't resist. It was a white long sleeve onesie that said "Mommy's little turkey". It also came with a pair of white and brown striped pants and it had a cartoon turkey on the butt. How could she not buy that for Frankie? Plus she needed an outfit to wear until dinner so it was a win-win situation.

Just as she tossed it onto the bed, her daughter began to fuss. She popped her head into her daughter's view and smiled brightly.

"Well good morning, turkey butt!" Francine giggled and began to shake her arms and legs. Beca picked her up and kissed all over her cheeks, blowing raspberries every once in a while. She laid the baby on the bed, tickling her tummy for a moment before unzipping her green footie pajamas and pulling them off of her.

"Alright, Franny. Let's make this diaper change quick. Grammy and Pawpaw are probably dyin to see you." She smiled at her daughter and blew a raspberry on her tummy.

Beca began undoing the tabs on Frankie's diaper. Of course since she was Beca's daughter, she couldn't just make things easy for her. As soon as Beca pulled the diaper flap back, Francine began crying and trying to turn herself over. The brunette quickly turned her back over, trying desperately to finish this diaper change before Frankie's meltdown gets worse.

One clean diaper and eight minutes of struggling later, Francine was dressed in her cute little outfit and ready to go downstairs. She picked the baby up off the bed and propped her up on her hip. She looked around the room and decided to grab some toys as well as extra diapers so she wouldn't have to keep making trips upstairs. Beca bounced down the stairs (literally) in an attempt to make her daughter giggle. She entered the kitchen and saw Chloe and Donna chopping vegetables on the counter. When Chloe noticed that both her girls were awake, she wiped off her hands and headed over to them. She grabbed Frankie from Beca and gave her wife a peck on the lips.

"Hi, my baby." Chloe pulled Frankie into her chest and the baby rested her head above her mommy's heart and sucked on her pacifier contently. Chloe rubbed her back, waltzing around the kitchen to pull Beca's breakfast from the microwave. She placed the food in front of Beca and walked back over to the counter next to her mother. Donna held her hands out expectantly, waiting for Chloe to hand her her grandbaby.

"You better let me hold my precious grandchild, Chloe Mitchell." Beca scoffed before taking a sip of her coffee.

"She isn't that precious when you're trying to clean her ass." Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed as she handed her daughter over. Donna took the baby and cradled her in her arms.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about grandma's baby. Now if you'll excuse me, Pawpaw and I have to catch up on our grandbaby time. You can finish the veggies, right dear?" Chloe nodded her head and Donna walked into the living room.

As soon as her mother was out of view, Chloe made her way over to Beca. She sat on the brunette's lap and kissed her cheek. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and smiled when her wife rested her head against her shoulder. They both sat in silence, listening to their daughter giggling her butt off in the next room.

"We have the cutest kid." Beca said, breaking their silence.

"I know we are biased but I totally agree. Also, I don't know how you managed to buy that outfit without me knowing it, but it's so damn cute. Especially the turkey on her little baby butt."

"Well she is our little turkey butt." Beca said smiling wide.

"That she is." The redhead said, booping Beca on the nose.

/

It was now 3:00pm and guests were due to begin arriving in about an hour. Chloe and Frankie were downstairs and dressed already. Beca decided to let her wife dress the baby since she really didn't want to be the one to put tights on her daughter. She allowed Chloe and the baby to shower before her, since Chloe had more to do. Beca checked herself over once more in the full-length mirror. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and a pair of black combat boots. She ran her fingers through her hair once more before walking downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, she leaned against the doorframe and watching her wife work frantically in the kitchen. Chloe was wearing a pair of black leggings, an oversized red knit sweater and a pair of brown boots that stopped just under her knee. She looked gorgeous. She was so lost in thought; she didn't even here Chloe calling her name.

"Beca! I need you to get the baby from my dad please. He's gotta bring more chairs in and your hands are the only available ones at the moment." Beca shook her head, trying to get her focus back.

"Right. Yeah. Sorry, babe. I'll go get her." Chloe hummed in acknowledgment. Before Beca left the room, she ran over to her wife and quickly, but passionately pressed a kiss against her lips. "You look so beautiful, Chlo." Beca left the room before her wife could answer, but she heard a faint thank you being called out behind her.

Beca made her way into the living room. Alan had Frankie in his arms, allowing her to smack and tug on the decorations that were on the patio door. Alan turned himself around when he heard Beca enter the room. He pointed over at Beca when Frankie finally realized her mama was in the room.

"Look Frankie! Is that mama?" Frankie squealed and babbled, leaning forward towards her mama. Beca took Frankie from Alan's arms and he waved at his granddaughter through the glass door as he headed towards the garage.

"Wave bye to Pawpaw, Franny." She grabbed the baby's hand and waved at Alan.

Beca looked down at her daughter, gasping dramatically (but not really) at how freaking cute her daughter looked in her outfit. She had on a white dress with little roses on it, white tights, a pair of shiny black shoes and a red bow headband. If she wasn't actually holding her baby, she might have actually died. She walked back into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. She set Frankie on her lap so she was facing the same direction as Beca and able to watch her mommy and grandma cook in the kitchen.

"Chloe, she looks so cute. I might just die." Beca said as she handed Frankie her phone to monkey around with.

"She does look cute, but don't die. We need you around, babe." Chloe pushed up her sleeve again. She was putting foil over certain dishes to keep them warm. She looked up to smile at Beca. Just as she looked up, Beca's phone began to vibrate and ring, loudly. She watched her daughter jump and throw Beca's on the floor before she cried and reached for Chloe.

"No no, it's okay, Franny." Beca said, trying to calm her daughter. At this point, the redhead and her mother lost their shit. Chloe felt bad for laughing at her daughter's fear, but she couldn't help it. Her cute little eyes got so wide and she threw that phone so damn far.

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes, careful not to mess up her makeup, and walked over to her daughter. She squatted in front of Beca and Frankie and pulled a pacifier from her pocket. She held it in front of her daughter and pulled it back as she leaned forward to get it. Chloe did that a few times, causing her daughter to giggle loudly. She finally let Frankie have her binky and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She picked up her wife's phone from the floor and placed it on the table as she stood up.

"All better! No more meltdown for my little baby." She kissed Beca's head and returned to the counter to continue prepping for dinner.

Beca rocked her daughter side to side slowly while rubbing the back of Frankie's hand with her thumb. She looked down at her daughter's face. Her eyes were getting droopy and she was ready to knock out.

"Yeah you better get a nap in now, kid. Cause tonight is gonna probably be pass the baby." Beca grabbed her phone off the table and opened the camera app so she could take a photo. She stood up slowly, hiking Frankie higher so her back was against Beca's chest. She handed her phone to Donna and grabbed Chloe's sleeve.

"Can we do a quick family photo?"

"Duh." Both Chloe and Donna said simultaneously. Chloe stood next to Beca, wrapping her arm around her.

"Ready? 3…2…1…Smile!" Both the girls smiled and Donna snapped a few photos. She handed the phone to Beca. She and Chloe looked through the few photos, loving all of them.

"I'm gonna lay her down real quick and I'll be right back down to help." Beca said, referring to their sleeping daughter.

"Sounds good, babes."

/

After Frankie woke up from her nap at around 5:30pm, she was introduced to a bevy of Beales. She met Chloe's aunts, uncles, cousins, as well as meeting Chloe's older sister Cathy and her husband Will. Francine was kind of over it by the time she met the 23rd family member. She sat on Chloe's lap during dinner. She was drinking from one of the bottles Chloe had prepared for her during the day because, as she told Beca, she wouldn't have time to "whip it out" today (the "it" being her boob). She sucked on her bottle and watched all the people around her. Beca made sure Frankie got to sit on her lap during dessert because she was going to make damn sure her daughter got a taste of some whipped cream tonight.

"Becs, don't let her do that." Chloe said, pointing at the whipped cream covered finger that Frankie had in her mouth.

"Oh come on, babe. She totally loves it. See?" Beca tried to move her finger away, but Frankie gripped her wrist and whined. Chloe rolled her eyes at both Beca and Frankie. The brunette stuck her tongue out at Chloe. "Don't be a party pooper."

"Fine. You twisted my arm. Just don't give her too much or she'll get sick." Beca gave her a thumbs up with her hand that wasn't occupied. Beca looked down at her daughter. She kissed her head and whispered in Frankie's ear.

"Pretty good first Thanksgiving. Don't you think, Franny?"

A/N: Thank you all for reading. If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them. I hope y'all have/had an awesome Thanksgiving!


End file.
